Confesión Fallida
by Zatsune Himiko
Summary: Declarar tus sentimientos a la persona que te gusta nunca es fácil, puedes ser correspondido o serás rechazado, pero siempre debemos recordar que hay muchos peces en el mar. Eso es algo que Len aprenderá.


**Hola a todos, se que me desapareci pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente, bueno la otra historia ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, pero la pospondre por un tiempo ya que estoy ocupada en otra. Sin más no los aburro, gracias por todo y disfruten.**

Len suspiró, desde su asiento al ver pasar a una pelirrosa de ojos azules por el pasillo , su nombre era Megurine Luka y creo que es más que obvio que nuestro querido shota... digo, chico rubio oxige... es decir, natural estaba enamorado de la pelirrosa. Len sabía que no tenia muchas oportunidades con aquella hermosa mujer ya que era muy popular -después de todo era la presidenta del Consejo-, hermosa, inteligente y recibía confesiones a por montón de tanto hombres como mujeres y él era ... bueno ... el. Nada de lo que la ojiazul pueda fijarse.

El rubio salió de su ensoñación al darse cuenta de que estaba en su salon de clase y su maestro de Matemáticas había ingresado. Len no pudo disimular su desagrado, no es como si fuera su clase favorita, además ¿Han escuchado la típica frase de "El amor te hace idiota...bueno..más de lo que ya eres", cierto? Se podría decir que nuestro rubio comenzó a experimentar esa idiotez, Haber, si sumamos: Idiotez que ya tenemos más la que te da el amor es igual a casi reprobar matemáticas lo que conlleva a odiar la clase - más de lo que ya la odias- y al profesor.

Después de una laaaaaarga hora de Matemáticas, él timbre sonó lo que quería decir qué los estudiantes podían salir a recreo, Len se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a salir a comer algo, después de todo estar pensando en tu Crush en vez de la clase da hambre, y de paso tal vez podía ver a Luka de largo, escondido desde una esquina... ¡Momento! ¿Eso no es acoso? Nah, lo dudo.

-Oye Len, ¿Que te pasa?- Una peliaqua de coletas largas de nombre Miku, le preguntó.

-¿Qué no es obvio, imbécil?- antes de que pudiera responder, Rin su querida y "amable" hermana gemela, respondió por él - Lenki está enamorado.

-¿Enamorado? ¿De quien?- y como siempre Miku no sabia nada.

-¡Idiota!- Rin golpeó a Miku, en la cabeza- tú nunca sabes nada.

-¡Y tú deja de golpearme!- y la batalla inició.

Len solo pudo suspirar pesadamente, al ver a su hermana y mejor amiga golpearse y comenzar a gritar insultos, ni se molestó en apartarlas ya que no iba a servir de nada, desde que se conocen era así, aunque, eso no significaba que se llevarán mal. Los 3 finalmente salieron de ahí - aunque Rin y Miku seguían peleando- y se dirigieron al patio de la escuela.

-Dejen de pelear, maldita sea- gritó, desesperado- mejor ayuden a este chico a confesar sus sentimientos a una dulce princesa.

\- Pues tienes razón de llamarle así- dijo Rin, que le agarraba las mejillas a Miku- Es toda rosada.

-Más respeto para mi dama- reclamó Len.

-No es tuya.

-Noes he la duce prinjesa se eda con Marcelin - dijo, o intento decir, Miku.

-¿Que?, habla bien Miku- la rubia, molesta, le jaló más la mejilla.

\- Ella lo haría si le soltarás los cachetes- Len retiro las manos de Rin de las mejillas de Miku.

-Decía que, La dulce princesa se queda con Marcelin- Len la vio confundido - bueno, nunca se mostró interesada por finn.

\- ¡Eres una malpensada, Miku!- Len la miro molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿Como puedes confundir una gran amistad con amor?.

La peliaqua se encogió de hombros- Dejando eso de lado, ¿Esa no es Luka?

Y efectivamente como Miku había dicho ahí estaba Luka, hablando con un peliazul, de nombre Kaito Shion.

Definición de Kaito, según Len: "Un idiota mujeriego que solo sirve para herir el corazón de las mujeres". Según Rin: "El típico niño bonito que solo se fija en las chicas populares, no tiene cerebro y es más egocéntrico que la palabra". Según Miku: "¿Quién Carajos es Kaito Shion?"... No es como si Miku pusiera mucha atención...

Len sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió allá, siendo seguido por Miku y Rin, y mostrándose como si solo fuera a "saludar", se dirigió hacia Luka específicamente.

-¡Megurine-San, hola!- Saludó, Len, mientras Kaito lo miraba mal.

Luka, dio gracias al cielo al ver que alguien la sacaba de tan incómoda situación y, de inmediato dirigió su atención a su "salvador".

-Kagamine-San Ho... -Luka, se interrumpió al ver a cierta Peliaqua- ¡Hola, Hatsune-San!.

"Ni siquiera me saludó, ay mi corazón, no valgo nada para ella" pensó dolido Len.

-Etto... ¿Hola?- Luka sonrió al ver la expresión adorable -según ella- que Miku tenía.

Y después de eso Luka se retiró con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien enano, ¿Puedo saber porque interrumpiste mi cortejo?-pregunto Kaito, al ver que la Megurine se había ido.

-¡Porque tu no te la mereces!- gritó -¡Ella necesita algo mejor que un mujeriego!.

-¿Porque no hacemos un trato?- Len lo miró confundido y Kaito prosiguió- El primero en confesar sus sentimientos gana.

-Oigan chicos, Luka es una mujer, una persona, no un trofeo- dijo la peliaqua. "Y que les dice que le va a corresponder"

-¡Callate Miku!.- dijo Rin, mientras comía ¿Palomitas?- esto se está poniendo bueno.

-¡Trato!.- Len y Kaito se dieron la mano.

Kaito sonrió arrogante.- Considerate perdedor - y dicho esto se retiró.

\- Eso ya lo veremos - Len murmuró.

-No creo que hayas hecho lo correcto.- Miku, se rasco la mejilla nerviosa. Si bien quería mucho a Len, esa no era la forma de solucionar eso, o tal vez si. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- Pero, me da igual, yo voy a comer.

\- ¡Voy contigo!- Rin tomó la mano de Miku, pero no sin antes voltear a ver a Len, para decir un- ¡Buena suerte y ve a buscar a Luka!.

Len sonrió mientras veía a las dos féminas retirarse, esto no seria difícil ...

Que equivocado estaba, ¡Esto era muy difícil!, ¡No encontraba a Luka! Estaba nervioso, las piernas le temblaban de sólo pensar confesarse, ¡Que tal sí se reía de el!, ¡Y Si lo rechazaba inventando la excusa que le iba al otro lado!, ¡Y si Shion ya se le había confesado!, ¡Y si tenía novio! ... y si... y sí..

"Ya calma, calma Len" pensó, intentando tranquilizarse "Solo tienes que ir y confezarte... como si fuera sencillo, bueno, al menos nada puede salir mal"

Y justo al pensar eso, el timbre sonó indicando el regreso a clases.

"Perfecto, nada puede salir mal, si como no" pensó. Len avanzó desganado, seguro ya había perdido tal como predijo Kaito y con ese pensamiento llegó a su salon.

Una vez en el salon, su profesor de lengua se hizo presente y de inmediato comenzó a impartir la clase, Len estaba prestando atención - o eso intentaba- cuando un papel llegó a su silla.

-"Porque tan desganado, bro. Atte: Rin".

-"Porque no encontré a Luka y de seguro Shion ya se le confesó"- escribió Len y se lo paso a su hermana, esta lo leyó, escribió algo y se lo paso a Miku. Luego de un momento el papel volvió.

-"Probablemente no lo ha hecho y ya te estas preocupando, idiota, Atte: Rin".

"Paaaaaaaastaaaa... no momento... Puerroooooooooo, Atte: Puerroman... no, mejor Puerrogirl".- Len no pudo evitarse pegar un Faceplam, al leer eso.

"Miku, ¡Idiota! ¡Concentrate, necesito tu ayuda! ¡Estoy en crisis emocional!"- una vez escrito eso le mandó el papel a Rin y está a Miku.

-"Bien, Bien, Tranquilo amigo, no hay porque desesperarse. Luka siempre se va tarde porque tiene que arreglar unas cosas en el consejo, y lo sé porque cuando me quedé hasta tarde castigada ella todavía estaba aquí, aprovecha eso, pero creo que Shion sabe esto"-Len no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

-¡Bien!- gritó feliz.

-¡Kagamine-san haga silencio si no quiere que lo suspenda!- dijo furioso su maestro.

-Si señor...- y una sonora risa se escuchó.

Después de que todas las horas de clase habían concluido, el Rubio salió corriendo en busca de la pelirrosa, esquivando a estudiantes al azar.

\- ¡Corre Lenki! ¡Ruuuuuun, Bit- Rin no pudo acabar ya que Miku le tapó la boca.

-Rin, eso ya es ofensivo- Miku retiró su mano de la boca de la rubia.- calmate.

-¡A mi nadie me puede decir que me calme!- gritó molesta- ¡Loli!

-¡Yo no soy una Loli! ¡Soy una mujer completa...!, o adolescente completa... no sé... la cosa es que no soy una Loli-. Dijo la peliaqua.

-¿Como que no?, Si estás tan plana que te puedo confundir con un hombre- ¡Auch! ¡Justo en el orgullo!.

-¡Pues mirate a ti! ¡Si yo soy Loli, tu eres la reina de las lolis!- se burló, Miku.-¡Tablón!

-¡Mira quien lo dice!- se quejó la Rubia- la pechugona, si como no.

-Como digas, Rinta Pla- Le restó importancia.

-¿Rinta Pla? ¿Y ahora con rayos te golpeaste?-Preguntó en broma- No me digas, Meiko te golpeó de nuevo.

-Si, Rinta Pla, osea **Rin** **Ta** bla de **Pla** nchar-. Miku, sonrió al ver la vena palpitante en la frente de Rin. ¿Que hora es? ¡Hora de que Miku corra para evitar que la maté Rin! ¡Wiii!

-¡Ahora si te mató, Hija de...!-Miku salió corriendo inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto con el shota. Len había estado buscando a Luka como loco, no la encontraba por ningún lugar y comenzaba a desesperarse. Cuando por fin estaba a punto de cesar su búsqueda, pudo notar un cabellera Rosada a lo lejos, Luka por fin apareció. Al parecer la pelirrosa se desaparece mas que Nathaniel, toda aquella que haya jugado CDM comprende. Len de inmediato corrió hacia ella y más cuando notó a cierto peliazul.

"Ya casi, Ya casi. Piernas no me vayan a fallar" pensó Len. "¡¿Pero que Demonios?!". Len, vio como Miku se le acercaba corriendo a una velocidad digna de superar a Sonic, después pudo notar que detrás de la peliaqua venía su hermana- notoriamente molesta- siguiendola. Miku dejo atrás a Len y se detuvo cerca de un salon.

"¿Pero que planea hacer?".

-¡Ya verás Miku!- vocifero Rin.

Miku sonrió maliciosamente. Ambos Rubios aumentaron la velocidad, por razones diferentes, ¡¿Y que ese pasillo era más largo que la cancha de super campeones?!, ambos ya casi llegaban donde Miku...

Cuando un sonoro PAFF se hizo escuchar, y es que dos rubios habían chocado contra una puerta que Miku había abierto, y como iban muy rápido no pudieron frenar.

-Miku, Imbécil- se quejó Rin.

-¡Miku deten a Kaito!-gritó Len, mientras rodaba de dolor en el suelo.

-¿Y porque yo?.

-¡Porque si, ahora ve!- gritaron los dos rubios.

-Ya que-. Murmuró, antes de ir donde Luka estaba.

* * *

Kaito, que había aprovechado la distracción, galante se acercó a Luka.- Megurine-san.

Luka soltó un suspiro al escuchar a Kaito hablarle. "¿Y este que hace aqui?", pero aun así se volteó a verlo con una muy forzada sonrisa.- Shion-San, ¿Porque todavía esta aquí? ¿Se le ofrece algo?.

-Debo decirle algo muy importante.

-Dime-. Respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-Déjame decirte que cuando te veo mi corazón palpita a más no poder, y lo siento más pesado en mi pecho- Kaito sonrió.

-Deberías ir al doctor, tal vez estás pasado de peso- La sonrisa de Kaito se borró al ver a Miku, que estaba arrecostada en una pared. Luka por su lado soltó una leve risa y se alegro al verla.

Kaito decidió ignorarla y continuó- Por las noches mi mente solo está plagada por sueños protagonizados por ti.

-Pero lo dudo que te guste lo que sueña- agregó Miku.

-Eres la dama más bella que mis ojos han visto-. Kaito, ESTABA apunto de pedirle salir... hasta que Miku abrió la boca.

-Eso se lo dice a todas-. Concluyó la Hatsune.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame terminar de una vez por todas, enana!-. gritó colerico.

-¿Qué quieres pelear, eh?- Miku lo retó mientras alzaba los brazos. ¡Aquí va a haber Bardo!

Kaito por su parte intento intimidarla con su altura- Si ¿y qué?.

La peliaqua se sintió diminuta, por la notoria diferencia de estura.- maldita estatura-. Se quejó Miku .- espera un minuto.

Miku salió corriendo rápidamente y al cabo de 2 minutos, regreso con un banquillo de madera, el cual colocó enfrente de Kaito y se subió para quedar a la misma altura.

-Ahora si, ¡¿Quieres pelea, eh?!- volvió a preguntar.

-¡¿Que te pasa loca?!- gritó el peliazul mientras la empujaba.

-¡Shion, esa no es la forma de tratar a una mujer!- intervino Luka.

-¡Esto no es una mujer!- señaló despectivamente a Miku.

La peliaqua fruncio el seño- Y tu eres menos hombre que Gakupo-Sensei, pero yo no te digo nada.

¡Justo en la masculinidad! ¡Que cruel eres Hatsune!

-¡Eres una...!

-Basta los dos, dejen de pelear y compórtense-Dijo la pelirrosa, que se había puesto entre los dos.

Miku volteó a ver hacia atrás, donde estaba Len ya recuperado así que de inmediato se hecho a correr, siendo seguida por Luka que quería decirle algo muy importante. Saliendo las dos del Instituto siendo seguidas por dos rubios y bueno... Kaito no, porque Len-que aprovechó la distracción- le había amarrado las agujetas entre si, de tal modo que cuando salió corriendo terminó cayéndose.

Cuando Len llegó al patio de su escuela, pudo ver a Luka buscando con la mirada a Miku. Se acercó a ella tembloroso, ¡Era ahora o nunca!.

-¡Luka yo...!-Len se calló un momento sin saber como continuar.

-¿Kagamine-san?-Luka volteó a verlo y notó un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Mientras eso ocurría, dos chicas los miraban desde su escondite tras una pared.

-¡Que hermoso!- exclamó Rin.

-Si- concuerdo Miku- espero que los nervios no venzan a Len.

Ambas sonrieron, hasta que...

-Imbécil- dijo Rin.

-¡Idiota!- contrarresto Miku.

-¡Estúpida!

-¡Plana!

Y otra batalla inició...

* * *

Mientras tanto Len abrió de nuevo la boca.- y-yo... t-tu m-me...

-¿Si?-Preguntó la pelirrosa.

Len suspiro, no era hora de tener miedo, como pudo se acercó a Luka y tomó sus manos, ¡Debía ser valiente!.

-¡Luka yo te quie... !

Y como si el cielo no quisiese su Unión, Miku llegó, o mejor dicho fue tirada por un Kamekameha de parte de la rubia, a los pies de Luka.

-¡Te mataré Kagamine Rin!- Miku se levantó de inmediato, solo para ver a un decepcionado Len y una sorprendida Luka viéndola.-Upps... yo...

-¡Miku!- la pelirrosa se soltó del agarré de Len-Quiero decirte algo.

-Ah...

Parecían ser sólo las dos en el mundo, bueno, al menos eso pensaba Luka.

-Se que está mal, que no es muy bien visto por todas las personas, hizo una pausa, intentando darse valor.- Es lo que mi corazón siente.

-...- Miku abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

Len por su parte estaba congelado viendo tal escena, Rin era otra, ambos sabían lo que venía a continuación.

Luka tomó las manos de Miku, y con un gran sonrojo continuo.- Yo... Y-yo...

-¿Yolo?-. Pregunto Miku, intentando aliviar el ambiente. Logrando que Len y Rin se golpearan la frente y que Luka soltara una risa nerviosa.

-No, y-yo... ¡Ah!, ¿Como decirlo para que me entiendas?-. Se pregunto así misma.

-Ah...- "Tengo miedo, tengo miedo".

-¿Te... g-gustaría... salir conmigo?- Soltó Luka, la cual ya estaba haciendo un perfecto cosplay de un tomate maduro.

\- P-pero ... ya estamos afuera- tartamudeo nerviosa la peliaqua. ¡¿Es enserio?! .

"Su nivel de estupidez es de 9000, maldita insecta". Pensó enojada la Kagamine.

"Ahora ya comprendo, porque los padres de Miku tienen miedo de que está idiota acabé como una soltera y loca de los gatos". Pensó Len.

Luka por su parte comenzó a desesperarse, y no hayando que más hacer para que Miku entendiera, se acercó al rostro de la peliaqua y la besó ante los ojos sorprendidos de 4 personas.

Len estaba sorprendido y tenía la boca abierta a más no poder. Rin por su parte estaba igual, "Al parecer La dulce princesa si se queda con Marcelin" pensó. Kaito -que al fín había llegado- estaba petrificado ante la vista, era obvio que ya había perdido. Y Miku, bueno... estaba al punto del desmayo.

¡Justo en el Kokoro para Len! ¡Y en el orgullo para Kaito y Rin!

-¿Ahora comprendes?- Preguntó una vez separadas. Y como respuesta recibió un asentamiento de Miku.-¿Entonces te gustaría salir conmigo?

-Si...- La pobre Hatsune estaba toda ida.

-¡Perfecto! ¡No te arrepentirás!- Dijo emocionada y luego le paso un papel con números- ese es mi número de móvil, salgamos este sábado.

-Ajá...

La pelirrosa se volteó hacia Len y le sonrió tímidamente.- Lo siento Kagamine-san, pero mi corazón sólo le pertenece a ella.

-Lo entiendo... aún duele, pero sé que pasará-. Dijo abatido, Len.

-Hay muchos peces en el mar-. Dicho esto se volteó hacia Miku. La cuál estaba murmurando "Ya entiendo todo, Mis ojos se han abierto", etc. Luka le beso la mejilla.- Hasta luego cariño.

Luka se despidió con la mano y se fue con una sonrisa de ese lugar. Len dirigió su mirada a Miku que estaba siendo golpeada por Rin para que reaccionará. Y luego vio hacia Kaito que estaba literalmente, llorando en el piso.

El rubio suspiro.- Vámonos chicas ya es tarde-. Dijo al ver la puesta del sol.

-Bien, vámonos Miku-. Rin jaló a la peliaqua de una de sus coletas.

Los 3 comenzaron a caminar, sin importarles Kaito, hacia sus respectivos hogares. Len aun se sentía Triste pero a la vez feliz por Miku; tenía que animarse, tal como dijo la Megurine habían muchas personas en el mundo y encontraría a una que lo amaría, sonrió ante ese pensamiento después de todo, tal vez no era una confesión tan fallida.


End file.
